


Girl in My Dreams

by LadyAxisNeoluna, RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, F/M, Humor, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzu has some wet dreams about a certain transfer student and now he can't look her without blushing and stuttering like an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl in My Dreams

_"Mm,"_

_Her breaths were soft, her cheeks were a rosy color as her eyes fluttered close. She gasped softly as she trembled beneath him. Her fingers clenched onto the sheets she was laying on top of as she bit her lip, a soft mewling noise escaping her throat._

_Eyes hooded, Uzu trailed his hands up the girl's bare waist, his fingers brushing gently over her skin. He leaned down, trailing kisses up her navel, between the valley of her breasts, and stopping at her collarbone. His hands moved up to play with her breasts as he placed warm, open mouth kisses on her collarbone and neck._

_A moan passed through her lips, her free hand coming up to tangle in his mussed, green hair, pulling on it gently and encouraging him to continue._

_"Say my name," he murmured and pulled back to look at her, his gray eyes meeting her blue ones. She flushed, her cheeks almost the same color as the streak in her hair._

_"Uzu..."_

\---

Uzu awoke with a gasp, his breathing was heavy and his heart was pounding in his chest. His mind flashed back to the dream he just had, his cheeks flushing red. Tiredly, he draped his arm over his eyes and groaned loudly, as if in shame.

It's the third time in the past week or so that this has happened to him.

And he hated that it happened as often as it did.

It wasn't that he _disliked_ the dream, per say. It was more along the lines that this was his rival he was thinking about, his rival that he was thinking about in dirty situations. Dirty, hot, sweaty -

Uzu nearly jumped in surprise when he heard his cellphone ring. With his free hand, he reached over onto his night stand blindly, his hand fumbling to find the phone. "Hello?" He groaned out as he pulled his phone to his ear.

"Monkey, where the hell are you?" Jakuzure yelled into the phone.

Uzu groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was too early in the morning for that snake to be biting his ear off. "I'm in bed..." He grumbled.

"Well hurry over to Honnouji, you-"

"We have plans, remember, Sanageyama? It's Lady Satsuki's birthday today. You have to come and help decorate for the surprise, party." Inumuta said after he had pried the cellphone away from Jakuzure.

"Right, I'm heading over there now," Sanageyama said as he sat up and pulled the covers off of himself.

"Hurry, or Jakuzure is going to throw a fit," Inumuta said before the line disconnected.

\---

Uzu yawned as he lifted a container of confetti from the floor, looking down at the container.

"Tired, Sanageyama?" Gamagoori inquired.

"Did you have trouble sleeping, last night? How late did you stay up?" Inumuta asked.

Uzu knitted his brows together. "I went to bed on time, _mom_." Uzu said with a roll of his eyes.

"Then why are you so tired?" Jakuzure asked.

Uzu bit his lip, his cheeks warming up. "Er..." He trailed off, as scenes from his dream had reappeared in his head. "N-No reason... I just couldn't sleep." He relied rather quickly, his attention focused on the container in his arms. He turned away to look at the window when he heard the door open.

"Hey, sorry for being so late," Uzu's eyes widened as he turned back to the door to see Ryuko entering the room, with Mako in tow. "We had to wait for Mako's mom to finish cooking. We brought cro-" Ryuko stopped as the sound of something fell to the floor.

Everyone turned to Uzu, who appeared to be frozen, to see the container of confetti had fallen to the ground, it's contents spilled out onto the floor.

"-quettes...." Ryuko finished, eyeing the green haired male oddly as he seemed to be staring in her direction, his eyes wide.

"Monkey!" Jakuzure hissed, snapping Uzu out of his trance. He looked down to see the box of confetti on the ground before he turned to Ryuko.

"Wh-What is she d-d-doing here!" Uzu yelled, pointing at the girl with the red streak in her hair.

"She's helping! Unlike you! Pick those up and decorate the tables!" Jakuzure ordered as she turned to Gamagoori and Inumuta. "You two, go get more tables. We need another for the food and for the presents!" She said.

The pinkette turned to Mako and Ryuko. "Underachiever, those go on that table. Make 'em pretty." She said before strutting out of the room, after Gamagoori and Inumuta had left.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Uzu called after her, his eyes flicking nervously between the peeved pinkette and Ryuko.

Jakuzure appeared back at the door, her head peeking around the corner. "I'm going to check on Iori, make sure that he's stalling Satsuki." She said before looking at Mako. "Don't eat any of the food yet, underachiever!" Jakuzure yelled before she departed.

Ryuko chuckled under her breath. "Jeez, what's got her panties all up in a knot?" She asked and looked over to Uzu. He flushed and squatted down to pick up the confetti.

"Sh-She's just trying to make sure that the party is great for L-Lady Satsuki..." He stammered, picking up the confetti and dropping it into the container that he had set upright. He heard footsteps approach in his direction and he looked up to see Ryuko walking towards him.

He flushed and immediately looked back down on the ground, his brows furrowing as he tried compose himself and calm his racing heart.

"Let me help." Ryuko insisted as she kneeled before him. Uzu bit and nodded helplessly, the two of them picking up the confetti in silence. Curiously, Ryuko looked up at Uzu, wondering as to why he was so quiet. She blinked in surprise, noticing that his face was red. "Uh, are you feeling okay, Sanageyama?" She asked.

Uzu flinched, freezing in his moments before he continued on as though nothing happened. "P-P-Pe-Perfectly f-fine." He replied, reaching to grab a handful of the confetti off the floor when his hand brushed against Ryuko's. He sucked in a breath, and pulled his hand away.

 _H-Her skin is soft..._ Uzu's eyes widened when he realized what he had thought. He rose to his feet abruptly, causing Ryuko and Mako to look at him in confusion.

"I-I-I have to use the restroom!" He yelled before sprinting out of the room.

Ryuko gave him an odd look as he left, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Weirdo..."

\---

"Ah," Jakuzure spoke up in surprise as she examined the room. "We're missing a few chairs." She noted and turned to Uzu.

"Monkey, do you mind going to the storage room to get extra chairs?" She requested.

Uzu rose to his feet. "Hn, I don't mind." He said, moving toward the door.

Jakuzure nodded gratefully before she turned to Ryuko. "Transfer student, do you mind going with him? I think we need different table clothes, these ones are kind of dirty. Can you check to see if there are any there?" Jakuzure asked.

Ryuko stood to her feet as well as Uzu turned to the dark haired girl in surprise. "Sure, I don't mind." Ryuko said, moving to join Uzu.

"E-Er, I... I can get it myself." Uzu insisted, distancing himself from Ryuko.

She gave him an odd look, one of her brows raising. "Are you sure?" Ryuko asked. Uzu nodded frantically and Jakuzure came behind Ryuko, pushing the dark haired girl towards Uzu. The green haired male sucked in a breath as Ryuko bumped against his chest, carefully avoiding the spikes on his belt. He held his breath whole Ryuko remained close to him as Jakuzure pushed the two of the out into the hall.

"Both of you go, jeez! The party is going to start soon and I'd like for everything to be ready by the time that Satsuki arrives!" Jakuzure said and closed the door on Ryuko and Uzu.

Uzu released his breath as Ryuko finally stepped back. He turned away from her, his cheeks red. "L-Let's get going..." He muttered and began walking ahead, Ryuko following behind him.

\---

A low grunt escaped Uzu's lips as he stacked a few chairs together, putting them off to the side so he knew which ones he was taking back to Satsuki's party. "Did you find the table cloths?" Uzu asked, turning to Ryuko. She was on her tippy toes, trying to reach up for something on the top shelf, not quite able to reach it.

"It's...up here!" She said, pointing to the top shelf. She turned to Uzu, pulling him over towards her. "Give me a lift, will you?" She asked, positioning the two of them in front of the shelf.

"E-Excuse me?" He asked as Ryuko reached up, placing her hands on her shoulders to steady himself.

"Give me a lift!" She repeated.

Uzu bit his lip and hesitantly leaned down. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, just under her bum. "R-Ready?" He stammered. Ryuko nodded and Uzu hoisted her up, holding her bottom half against his chest. Ryuko swayed, hugging herself to Uzu's head in an effort to steady herself. Uzu flushed as his face pressed against Ryuko's bare stomach. When she finally stopped swaying, she leaned over, her hand blindly fumbling as it searched for the table cloths on the top shelf.

"A-Almost got it?" Uzu asked, his lips brushing against Ryuko's skin. He flushed a dark shade of red, remembering how he had kissed Ryuko in his dream, remembering the way his lips felt against her skin, remembering how her fingers knotted into his hair, her back arching as she encouraged him-

"Ah! Got it!" Ryuko said, grabbing the table cloths and Uzu released a breath he didn't know he was holding in as he let her down carefully. She looked up at Uzu once her feet were back on the ground, she blinked at him in surprise. "Hey, your face is red. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

Uzu turned away, grabbing the chairs for the party. "I-I'm fine!"

His voice was a bit higher than he would've preferred it to be.

\---

"Going home already, Sanageyama?" Satsuki asked as she approached Uzu, who was heading towards the door.

He gave her a sheepishly smile. "Y-Yeah, sorry. I'm pretty drained. Jakuzure had me do a lot of work." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "A-Anyway, happy birthday, Lady Satsuki." He said, bowing to her.

She smiled softly. "Thank you, Sanageyama. Though, are you sure you're not tired because there's something on your mind?" Satsuki inquired.

Uzu blinked and turned back to Satsuki, his eyes flicking over to glance at Ryuko, who was on the far end of the room with Mako, much to his relief. He turned back to Satsuki, forcing a smile. "N-Nope, n-nothing at all!" He replied.

Satsuki bit back a smirk. _Liar,_

"A-Anyway, I think I'm gonna head home now and get a good night's sleep. Bye, Satsuki." He waved before departing.

\---

_Ryuko panted, her hot breath fanning over Uzu's neck. She bit her lip, her hands clutching onto Uzu's shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. A low groan passed through Uzu's lips as he pulled Ryuko's bare body closer to his, the girl moving further up his lap._

_"Ryuko," he groaned out, kissing the girl's exposed neck as he held her close._

_A soft moan passed through her lips, burying her face into Uzu's shoulder as she gently moved her hips against Uzu's, eliciting a deep groan from the male. "Ahh, U-Uzu... I..." She moaned against his skin as Uzu's hands moved to her hips._

_"J-Just a little more... Ryuko..." Uzu murmured before he leaned down, pressing his lips against Ryuko's._

\---

Groggily, Uzu opened his eyes to find himself looking up at the ceiling.

"Damn it..."

Uzu headed to his bathroom, removed his green tank, and freely splashed cold water on his face to cool himself down. He threaded his hand through his wet tresses.

“Keep it together Sanageyama. What you’re experiencing is just sexual attraction that your dreams are making worse. You’re still a teenager with a lot of hormones, I’ll pass, its normal.” He tried to assure himself, he then thought of Ryuko.

‘Ryuko is cute, beautiful really.’ Uzu thought, ‘She’s one of the most determined girls I’ve ever met and she’s earned my respect many times over. She’s really the best rival I could ever ask for.’ Uzu unconsciously smiled at just the thought of seeing that competitive look in her eyes. Eyes that only looked at him in such a way. 'Now it’s just really weird to imagine me and Ryuko …like that.'

The doorbell to Uzu’s home resounded to snap him out of his musings.

“…Who would come visit this early in the morning?” Uzu muttered. He quickly fixed up his hair and redressed before heading down.

“Maybe it’s one of guys wanting to check up on me?” Uzu wished that was the case, but it seems like the universe hates him. Because on the other side of the door is the girl he had been avoiding all yesterday.

“Sanageyama, good morning.” Ryuko greeted in a casual manner.

‘Ryuko!’ Uzu thought in alarm. ‘Why is she here? What happened? …Does she know?’ There was a drawn silence before Ryuko tilled her in confusion.

“…Am I allowed to come in?” Ryuko asked him, concerned for his odd behavior since yesterday.

Uzu snapped himself out of it, trying to restrain his embarrassment. “Y-yeah. Come in.”

Ryuko entered, letting Uzu close the door. She dropped a box that was likely left over cake, to unzipped the hoodle she had and hung it on the nearby rack. Showing off her wearing a black tank with a black bra and along with denim shorts that show off Ryuko’s strong but slender legs.

Yes, the universe really hates him right now.

“S-so w-what brings you here Matoi?” Uzu tried to ask, still avoiding looking at Ryuko.

Ryuko looked at him at an angle to get a better look at his face, but Uzu still stubbornly didn't let her see it. She sighed.

“I came to drop off some cake since I thought you would like some,” Ryuko said, holding out the bag before she went to Uzu’s kitchen to put it in the fridge. She also pulls out what looks like a tin of tea and a strainer.

“Tea?” Uzu said.

“Yeah, it’s a special blend Soroi says helps you relax. You’ve been looking red and strung up since yesterday.”

“I w-was?” Uzu said.

Ryuko laughed a bit only to nod, “You looked like you were going to pass out from some fever.”

For once in a while, Uzu scoffed at her jest. “I was under the weather, but I could still keep up with you, no problem, Matoi!”

The idea of Ryuko having a high stamina in more than battle passed Uzu’s mind but quickly interrupted by Ryuko giggling.

“Good to see my rival has that energy.” Ryuko continued to jest, only to drop it before he got more riled up. “It’s still really early, so why don’t you go get some more sleep? I’ll steep some of Soroi’s tea for you before I head out? Don’t worry, he taught me how to properly prepare it.”

Uzu sighed and scratched his neck in nervous habit, “S-Sure, thanks” he said before he headed back upstairs.

Ryuko filled up an electric kettle and punched in the temperature before starting it up. Her pocket beeped to the tone of a text message from her sister.

Satsuki: _Was I correct on my assessment, Ryuko?_

Ryuko: _Yeah, Sanageyama looks clammy, flushed, his eyes are dilated, and he still hadn’t stop stuttering around me, and he's avoiding looking at me. Are you sure these are the signs of him…desiring me?_

It was Ryuko’s turn to blush at the thought of Sanageyama finding her sexually desirable. Sure there were countless perverts that looked at her in such a way, but…for some reason she entertained the idea of her and Sanageyama as lovers, and had for some time. She could almost see Satsuki smirk in triumph.

Satsuki: _I’m certain. I’ve dealt with many person’s body language, and Sanageyama made his very obvious. Talk to him. Beneath all that uncertainty and desire is a man that could commit himself to a person he respects, and he admires you Ryuko._

Ryuko smiles at this.

Ryuko: _K, thanks for the pep talk sis. I’ll see you later._

Satsuki: _You’re welcome, Ryuko._

Ryuko carefully prepared the tea and brought a tray with two cups for her and Uzu to drink.

“Uzu, I’m coming in.” Ryuko called and opened the door. She heard the sound of a shower running from the adjacent bathroom.

Ryuko sighed and put the tray on a table and took one.

'Your tea’s gonna get cold.' She lays down on Uzu’s bed, putting the cup and saucer on the nightstand. She took a deep breath, catching a whiff of a spicy scent before relaxing.

‘I wonder how Uzu would react with me like this?’ Ryuko thought in amusement, ‘would he freak out? Get angry? Join me after getting shocked and angry?’ Ryuko looked at the ceiling for a minute until she heard the water stop running. She let herself get comfortable. ‘I’m about to find out.’

The door opened to Uzu wearing nothing but his boxers and a towel on his shoulders. He froze when he found saw Ryuko just casually curled up on his bed, sipping tea.

“M-Matoi?!” Uzu continued to stutter.

Ryuko glanced at him and shrugged, “I made myself comfortable on your bed. What of it, taicho?”

“B-but t-that’s my bed!” Uzu argued lamely, only for Ryuko to “Tsk.”

“It’s more than big enough for two people,” Ryuko rolled to one side and patted the free space, “just take your tea and lay down, it’ll help you relax.”

'I d-don’t think I can relax with you here.' Uzu dreaded. He took the now lukewarm tea meant for him and sat on the edge of the bed, away from Ryuko.

Ryuko was having none of that attitude. “How did I steep it? Too strong? Weak?” She snuck up behind Uzu and slipped her arm around his bare waist, her chest pressed up against his back. This almost made Uzu drop the fine porcelain. “Perfect?” she suggested.

“M-Matoi, w-why are you acting like t-this?" Uzu asked instead.

“…because I know why you’ve been uncomfortable around me since yesterday, Sanageyama.” She answered.

Uzu could almost feel his life ending, “Y-you do?”

“Sanageyama,” Ryuko started seriously, “you’ve been having dreams of us having sex, haven’t you? And please, be honest with me.”

Uzu really wished he didn’t have to say it, but…its best he just faces Ryuko’s wrath with him.

“Y-yeah…I have.” Uzu waited to be yelled at or punched, but nothing like it came.

All he heard was…giggling?

“Did you now, Sanageyama?” Ryuko pulled him down so his head rested on her lap. She was smirking but also visibly embarrassed. “What were you feeling in those dreams?”

Uzu looked into those beautiful blue eyes that haunted his dreams. He remembered them filled with desire and trust. In a state that they were bare and vulnerable with each other, those eyes never hid what her thoughts were. And it made him feel…

“Happy.”

“Happy?” Ryuko repeated curiously.

“Yeah…I…I felt what someone would normally feel when they’re…well they’re having sex, but when I looked at you, I still saw the girl I’ve admired, entrusting me her pleasure and love for her.” Uzu said naturally, like his trouble finally left him.

“So you thought of me even if it was a dream you could easily be selfish?” Ryuko mused.

“Of course, I would beat the hell into the person who would do that to you. I would beat myself up even harder if it was me. I…I love you, Ryuko.” Uzu admitted. So this is what Gamagoori was feeling.

Ryuko looked like she was the one under the weather, she felt like her spirit lit a flame. “I love you too, Uzu.”

—-

Satsuki received a call from Ryuko that she was going on a date with Uzu for the day.

Satsuki smiled at this. "I see my wish for your happiness came true."

 

FIN.


End file.
